Human Zords?
by TheDusty321
Summary: After his latest defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers, Lord Zedd gets a migraine and is at a loss as to what to do. Then Goldar gives him an idea: Turn the Zords into human beings, stripping them of their god-like powers, and then take away the Power Morphers. Lord Zedd takes his advice and does just that. Will the Rangers be able to reverse this, or has Lord Zedd finally won?
1. Goldar's Idea

**This is a sort of sequel to my crossover with _Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger_. Refer to it for the disclaimer. But, if you don't want to, I'll tell you right now that I do not own _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_ or the concept of Zords in human form. Someone who's already reviewed this story revealed to me that it was done in one of the _Super Sentai_ shows.**

* * *

On the Earth's Moon, in the Rita Palace, Lord Zedd was having another one of his temper tantrums after losing once again to the Power Rangers.

"Blast those Power Brats!" Zedd shouted as he pounded his fist into the railing. "No matter what kind of monster I send out, they and their infuriating Zords are always enough to destroy it! If I could just dispose of those wretched Zords, then maybe I would be victorious!"

He sighed.

"But I've already tried that before and Zordon just brought them back as new Zords! Ugh… Now I have a headache!" He declared.

With that, Lord Zedd sat in his chair in defeat, fingers on his temple.

"Pardon me, master!" Goldar piped up. "If I may make a suggestion! Try turning the Zords into pitiful humans! Then they'll be of no use to the Rangers and they will finally lose!"

Lord Zedd looked up in surprise.

"Why that's a brilliant idea, Goldar! Why didn't I think of that?" Lord Zedd said.

He stood up as his headache disappeared almost immediately.

"I'll get right on it! But, only after the Rangers are asleep! That way, they'll be caught by surprise! And the Zords along with them!" He said.

"You seem to favor nighttime operations these days, master!" observed Goldar.

"Indeed I do, Goldar. That way, the Power Rangers won't know what's happened until it's too late! Just like when I sent them to Japan!" Lord Zedd finished with a laugh. "In any case, with the next rising of the Sun, the Zords will be utterly defenseless, and the Rangers along with them once I strip them of their Morphers!"

"Excellent plan, my lord!" cheered Goldar.

"Thank you, Goldar! Ah! I'll bet that Rita Repulsa is kicking herself for not thinking of this sooner!" stated Zedd with a mocking tone in his voice, as he looked out to the stars.

Rita sneezed inside her small prison.

"Either it's cold in this thing, or someone just said something about me." She said as she continued drifting through space.

* * *

**Author's Note: Rita sneezing is based on the Japanese belief that you will start sneezing if someone talks about you in some faraway place.  
**


	2. Zedd's Spell

Human Zords Chapter 2: Zedd's Spell

That night, after the Rangers were asleep, Lord Zedd was positively giddy.

"Now that the Rangers are asleep, it is time to enact our new plan, Goldar!"

With that said, Lord Zedd burst into maniacal laughter and, once he calmed down, went to work. He raised his Z Staff in the air and cast his spell down on the Earth with some lightning bolts coming out of his staff.

One lightning bolt struck deep underground, into a lava pit. After a few moments, a young boy appeared appeared on the ground nearby. This was the Tyrannosaurus Zord that Jason, the Red Ranger commanded. He now had short red hair, was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt with a red short-sleeved vest over it, blue denim jeans, and red sneakers. As he was still sleeping, one could not see his red eyes.

A second bolt struck a large glacier. A young boy appeared there as well. Once the Mastodon Zord that Zack, the Black Ranger, commanded, he now had neck-length black hair, wore a short-sleeved black collared shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He had black eyes that were closed in slumber.

Another bolt struck amidst a sea of sand. A young boy with short blue hair and blue eyes and wearing a blue long-sleeved collared shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers appeared, partially buried in sand that had flown up into the air with the lightning struck. This was once the mighty Triceratops Zord that the Blue Ranger, Billy, commanded. He, too, was asleep.

Another lightning bolt struck in the middle of a vast jungle. There laid a young girl who had blond hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a short white t-shirt with a sleeveless short vest over it, along with denim shorts and yellow sneakers. This was the Saber-toothed Tiger Zord that Trini, the Yellow Ranger commanded. She was asleep like the others.

Yet another bolt struck inside of a volcano. Now laying at the edge of the crater was a young girl with long pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a pink collared shirt over a long-sleeved white t-shirt, jeans, and pink sneakers. She was once Kimberly the Pink Ranger's Pterodactyl Zord. Not unlike the other Zords, she was sound asleep.

Another bolt of lightning struck off of Angel Grove's harbor. An older green-haired and green-eyed boy with a ponytail appeared on one of the nearby docks. Like the others, he wore a white t-shirt with short sleeves. He had a green vest over it, along with jeans and green sneakers. This boy had been the Dragonzord that Tommy had commanded as the Green Ranger. The nearby lights and noise from the harbor couldn't wake him up.

Yet another bolt of lightning struck a canyon. There, on top of one of the mounds, two humans appeared, instead of just one like the others. The older one was a young boy with short white hair and golden eyes. The younger one was a girl with short white hair and golden eyes. The boy wore a white short-sleeved collared shirt over a gold long-sleeved t-shirt. He also wore jeans and white sneakers. The girl, meanwhile, wore a white dress and white sneakers. The boy was once the White Tiger Zord that Tommy commanded as the White Ranger. While the girl was once Saba, the sentient dagger that Tommy used to control the White Tiger Zord. Despite being asleep, the boy had a protective arm around the girl.

The last bolt of lightning struck a swamp. A young man appeared at the edge. This was Titanus, the Carrierzord who served as the guardian of the Thunder Slingers and the last piece needed to complete the Ultrazord. As such, he belonged to no one. He had long gray hair and gray eyes, and wore a gray long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and gray shoes. Being the guardian he was, he was a somewhat heavy sleeper.

Additional bolts of lightning came down on Angel Grove, on each of the Rangers' houses. These were special, however. These were Lord Zedd's method of stealing the Power Morphers. With each bolt, a Power Morpher disappeared and came into Lord Zedd's possession. Once he was done, Lord Zedd let out his greatest laugh yet, as he would soon be victorious.

"This is our most brilliant idea yet! It's times like these that make me wonder if I don't give you enough credit, Goldar!" Zedd said to his faithful servant.

Goldar's face turned a little red at this. But he was happy, and quite proud, that he finally did something right, as was Lord Zedd.

"Soon I will be 'Lord over all that I see', with nothing to stand in my way!" He declared.

With that, the lunar surface echoed with much laughter, most of which was Lord Zedd's.

The next morning, the Rangers woke up to find their Power Morphers missing. And the Zords woke up with human bodies. Each Zord decided to make the long and hard trip from their hiding places to Angel Grove.


	3. The Zords' Meeting

That morning, the Power Teens were in school pondering what had happened to their Power Morphers.

"Man, I wonder where our Morphers went." Zack declared.

"You think Lord Zedd took 'em?" asked Kimberly.

"That's the only thing that makes sense." Said Tommy.

"Well, if that's the case, I have my doubts that we'll get them back any time soon." Billy sighed.

With that, the Rangers decided to concentrate on school, knowing that without their Morphers, they would have no chance against Lord Zedd. After school, they all decided to go to the park in an attempt to get their minds off of the loss of their Morphers. Little did they know that there, they would have some rather unexpected visitors.

Meanwhile, the Dragonzord was at the other side of the park. When he had woken up that morning as a human, he was very surprised. He immediately figured out the culprit, 'Lord Zedd', he thought at that moment and looked up at the Moon above and shook his fist at it. After his display of rage, he decided that the best thing to do was to seek out the Power Rangers. He saw a dockworker and asked him for directions to Angel Grove. He had introduced himself as Caesar to this man. The worker pointed the way and the newly dubbed Caesar left for the city. Fortunately, his hiding place was the closest to Angel Grove, so it didn't take him very long to reach the park. However, he found that his human body got exhausted easier. So he found the bench he was sitting in now and was now waiting for the others to arrive.

He wasn't waiting too long before another boy appeared, carrying a small girl. He looked exhausted too. So Caesar moved over and allowed the boy and girl to sit next to him.

"Thank you." The boy said wearily. The girl echoed him.

"No problem." Said Caesar to both of them.

Curiosity got the better of him, however, so he asked the boy, "What are you two doing here?"

Startled by the question, the boy decided to repay Caesar's kindness by answering his question.

"Well, me and my, er, sister were looking for a young man by the name of Tommy Oliver." He answered reluctantly. This made Caesar stand up in shock.

"Impossible. I'm looking for him, too! Who are you?"

The two Zords had never met before, so it would be understandable if Dragonzord didn't trust this newcomer. Tigerzord wasn't expecting this reaction, so he was startled when Caesar suddenly rose up.

"Whoa! What's your problem?" Then he gasped. "You're not one of Lord Zedd's henchmen, are you?"

Saba could tell he wasn't, but wanted to let him say it for himself. Caesar was agape at the accusation.

"No, I certainly am not! I would never serve that monster!" He said indignently.

Tigerzord calmed at this and decided to answer Caesar's question.

"I am the Tigerzord! And this," he said, pointing to the girl, "is my faithful companion, Saba!" he finished. "Now, tell us who you are!"

Caesar gasped at this revelation and was ashamed of ever thinking the boy to be evil.

"I am the Dragonzord, though right now my name is Caesar!" He informed the Tigerzord.

"So you're the Dragonzord!" said Tigerzord in surprise.

"I take it Tommy told one of you about me?" asked Caesar.

"Oh, yes he did!" Saba answered.

Caesar was pleased that Tommy hadn't forgotten about him. Then he remembered.

"Speaking of Tommy, it would seem that we're both here for the same reason. To make contact with Tommy and inform him on what's going on." He said.

"That sounds about right." Tigerzord agreed. "My name is Tyler, by the way, and this is Sammy."

"Ah man! Three people already beat me here!" called a voice.

The three turned to see a red-haired boy coming towards them.

"I would surmise that you are the Tyrannosaurus, correct?" Caesar asked the boy.

"That's me!" said the boy. "But, call me Rex!"

With that, the four waited. It wasn't long before the other former Zords appeared.

"My name's Tristan!" said the Triceratops.

"Terra!" piped the Pterodactyl.

"Felicia!" spoke the Saber-toothed Tiger.

"Marcus!" said the Mastodon.

"Great! Now that we've all met and introduced ourselves, let's go find the Rangers!" declared Caesar.

"Okay!" everyone else said in reply.

And off they went to seek out the Power Teens. Had they stayed a little longer, they would've met with Brach (pronounced like Brock from Pokémon), also known as Titanus, who had just arrived at the scene and was now trailing behind the others, trying to catch up with them.


	4. Zedd's Plan & Zordon's Advice

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. To Knight25, here's the next chapter of _Human Zords?_ for you.**

* * *

Up on the Moon, Lord Zedd was watching all of this unfold with his telescopic vision. He laughed.

"As soon as those Power Punks and the Zords are together, I shall send down a large group of Z-Putties to greet them. Then, after they are exhausted from fighting my Putties, I shall send down some monsters to finish them. It's perfect!"

Goldar joined him.

"Excellent plan, my lord." He said to his master.

Zedd turned to him.

"Well, it is thanks to _your_ excellent plan that this was possible, Goldar." He said to his servant.

"Shall I get started, my lord?" Finster asked as he walked in.

"Yes, Finster. You shall." Lord Zedd answered.

"Thank you, Lord Zedd. I promise that I will whip up my most powerful monsters yet. Just you wait and see." Finster said.

And with that, he went off to his monster maker to get to work immediately.

Lord Zedd laughed again.

"Everything is going as it should be. It won't be long now. Hahaha!"

"All hail, Lord Zedd, Emperor of the Universe!" Goldar cried.

"Yes! I like the sound of that!" Lord Zedd cried.

Goldar started chanting it and soon Squatt and Baboo started chanting along with him. Lord Zedd's laughter echoed throughout the lunar surface.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on Earth, the Power Teens were sitting in the middle of Angel Grove Park. They had tried to get their minds off of what happened, but when they saw the Moon high above them, it only served as a reminder. They decided to contact Zordon. Lord Zedd had not thought of taking their communicators, that being his only mistake. They looked around to see if they were alone. Once they confirmed that the coast was clear, they called Zordon.

"Come in, Zordon." Tommy said.

"Rangers. I knew you would call. No doubt, you are aware that Lord Zedd has taken your Power Morphers, stripping you of your powers." Zordon said.

"That's right, Zordon. Can you help us?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Tommy. Restoring your Green Ranger powers took a great amount of my energy. Just imagine how much energy it would take to reenergize all six of you. I am sorry, Rangers, but it cannot be done." Zordon explained.

Tommy sighed. "That's all right, Zordon. We understand."

"I am truly sorry that I cannot help you in this way. However, there is something you should know. As you know, Lord Zedd's power is enough to match my own. It is with this great power of his that he transformed the Dinozords into ordinary humans like yourselves." Zordon told them.

This news shocked the Rangers. First, their Morphers are taken away. And now, their Zords are powerless humans. What next?

"Zordon," Tommy asked, "do you know where they are?"

"They are in Angel Grove Park, searching for you. As such, I advise that you stay where you are. They will find you much easier that way." Zordon said.

"Thanks for the info, Zordon." Tommy said.

"You are most welcome, Rangers. And, may the Power protect you all, for we do not know what Lord Zedd is planning." Zordon said.

With that, Tommy disconnected.

"So," Kimberly asked, "what are we gonna do now?"

"As Zordon said," Billy answered, "we wait. Soon enough, the Zords will find us."

With that said, they sat back down and waited for the Zords to come to them.


	5. Teens Meet Zords

**At long last, here's Chapter 5 of _Human Zords?_. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Rex asked impatiently.

"Of course, we're not! Can't you see that?!" Caesar snapped back, annoyed.

Rex had asked him this question at least three times in the past half hour and the answer was the same every time.

"Calm down, Caesar," Tyler said.

Caesar sighed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's all right, Caesar. We're all a little impatient," Terra said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I am too," Caesar replied.

"We're getting close," Sammy said from upon Tyler's back. "So, you can stop asking, Rex."

"Finally," Rex sighed happily.

"I wonder how Tommy's going to react when he sees me with you guys. It has been a while," Caesar pondered.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again, despite the circumstances," Tristan said.

"I wish I could say the same for me. I haven't seen that much action lately either," Brach chimed in.

He had caught up with the others earlier, thanks to his strong legs.

"It'll be all right, Brach," Sammy said to him. "The Rangers appreciate you and your help."

Hearing this made Brach feel better. Caesar squinted at a group of people ahead. He smiled when he realized that it was the Power Teens.

"There they are! We found them!" He called to his companions.

"Awesome!" Marcus cried, pumping his fist into the air.

"Absolutely! I don't think I'll ever get used to walking!" Terra replied.

"Well, you managed so far!" Rex joked.

"I've had enough practice getting here!" Terra said in her own defense.

The Power Teens turned their heads upon the argument.

"Ya think that's them?" Zack asked.

"Only one way to find out," Tommy answered.

The human Zords stopped and sat down next to the teenagers. Terra was very happy not to use her legs anymore. Sammy climbed off of Tyler's back and went to address the Rangers.

"Greetings, Rangers. Sorry to have kept you waiting. I trust Zordon has informed you of the current circumstances?" she asked before Tommy could say a word.

"Um…" Tommy said. "He did, but who are you?"

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, Tommy. I'm not a Zord like the others. If you prefer…" Sammy said before clearing her throat, "I could talk like this," she said in a completely different voice.

Tommy, as well as everyone else except Tyler, was shocked by the voice change. Tommy soon realized that he recognized the voice.

"Saba?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes. Though, in this form I'm Sammy," Sammy said in her normal feminine voice.

Tommy didn't know what to say. Luckily, Tyler stepped up.

"Let's move on, shall we? I'm Tyler, the Tigerzord," he said.

"Marcus, the Mastodon, even though I'm actually a mammoth," Marcus pointed out.

"Terra, the Pterodactyl," Terra chimed in from her seat on the grass.

"Tristan, the Triceratops," Tristan added in.

"Felicia, the Saber-toothed Tiger," Felicia said as she jumped in.

"Rex, the Tyrannosaurus," Rex said.

"And, last, but not least, Caesar, the Dragonzord," Caesar finished.

"Umm… You guys forgetting about me?" Brach asked.

Caesar blushed.

"Sorry, Brach," he muttered.

"I'm Brach. I used to be Titanus, the Carrierzord. Now that introductions are out of the way, can we get back to the matter at hand?" he asked.

* * *

"Yes, indeed. Let us get back to the reason why you are here," Lord Zedd answered after he watched the exchange, "To be destroyed!"

He raised his staff and sent down the Z-Putties as planned.

"Hahaha! Let us watch and see what happens!" Zedd said.

* * *

The Z-Putties appeared around the group as if from nowhere. Everyone took a fighting stance, except Sammy, who was too small to really fight the Putties.

"Betcha I can take out more Putties than you," Rex said to Caesar.

Caesar looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're on then," he replied.

Everyone started fighting the Putties. They all knew to go for the Z on the chest. Putties were getting taken out one by one.

"Zedd may have taken away our Morphers, but we can still fight," Tommy said.

Unfortunately, as one Puttie was destroyed, two more seemed to take its place.

* * *

"Don't worry, Rangers! I've made sure that there's enough Putties for everyone!" Lord Zedd teased as he continued sending down Putties.

* * *

True to Zedd's plan, the Rangers started to get tired from fighting all the Putties.

"Is there no end to them?" Kimberly asked.

It seemed that way for a while. However, the Putties finally seemed to thin out until they stopped coming. Needless to say, the Rangers and Zords were exhausted.

"Is it over?" Trini asked.

"I sincerely doubt it," Billy replied.

"Yeah. No doubt Zedd has something else planned," Tommy said.

* * *

"Indeed, I do, Rangers! Finster?!" Zedd asked.

"My monsters are ready and waiting, sire!" Finster answered.

"Excellent! All right, Power Rangers, I hope my Z-Putties were appetizing enough for you, because here comes the main course!" Lord Zedd declared.

He then sent down the monster horde.

* * *

The monsters appeared all around the group.

"See? I knew it wasn't the end," Billy said.

"How are we gonna beat 'em all?" Kimberly asked.

* * *

"You can't, Rangers! I'd like to see you try, though! If not, then take my advice! Just lay yourselves down and I promise that I'll make your deaths quick!" Lord Zedd said in reply before laughing maniacally.


End file.
